These Four Walls
by xlostwithoutyou
Summary: You can do better than the oblivious Finn Hudson! You do not need him. … So why did her heart ache in her chest like it had been for months? It's prom time at McKinley High! Finchel oneshot!


**A\N: **Yaaaay, my _first _Finchel oneshot! :D I'm kinda excited and I can't help but be a little proud of it. Especially since I totally beat a record for me! This is 38 pages long! :) Anyway, I'm not very good at getting inside of Finn and Rachel's head yet, but I tried my best! And I wanna thank my lovely girl Naya (Holly) for helping! I LOVE YOU. -insert adorable Lea\Naya hugging gif- ;)

So this takes place around prom! No spoilers, really. Everything that has happened from episode uno to the Original Song episode has happened, and if you haven't seen the last few episodes then you should be watching them, yo!

I hope you guys like it!

**I do not own _anything_. Not Glee, not the title, not the lyrics. It's all Fox and whoever wrote Four Walls :D I just got the idea!**

* * *

_It's difficult watching us fade,knowing it's all my fault.  
My mistake.  
It's difficult letting you down,  
knowing it's all my fault.  
You're not around._

Weeks flew by and prom was quickly approaching. Girls frantically –and excitedly- shopped for the perfect dress and matching shoes. But not Quinn Fabray. She had picked out her prom dress weeks ago, but then quickly changed it when Sam broke up with her. Whatever. Her heart always belonged to Finn anyways. Plus, the new pink dress was way better than her last one. And it went perfectly with the tie she bought Finn. She smiled to herself as she thought of him. What a sweet boy to forgive her for the awful things she had done. Not liking where her thoughts trailed off to, she shook her head and made her way over to Finn once she spotted him by his locker, her grin turning to a full on scowl when she saw the small figure of the person he was talking to. _Why _was he so attached to her? She was hardly pretty, well, compared to Quinn anyway. So she may have more talent performing than she does. Big deal. She wouldn't be one of the _many _staying in this horrible town and Quinn liked it that way. Why let her ruin her and Finn's destined future, only to leave him heartbroken because she realizes she could do better. Ugh, damn her determination! Ever since their sophomore year, Rachel Berry had been weaseling her way in the middle of her and Finn's relationship!

Way to be a bitch, Quinn, a voice in her head shouted, you're forgetting that you got knocked up by his best friend last year _and _you fell in love with Sam.

No.

She forced herself to stop thinking about _those _particular subjects. What baby? She thought, that never happened. And who was Sam? Just some bleached blonde guy on the football team. Nothing else.

Quinn made her way to her secret boyfriend, and that… that _midget, _catching the last part of their conversation.

"….not really excited about it, but whatever."

Rachel opened her mouth to reply but quickly snapped it shut when she saw Quinn.

And to the blonde's surprise, instead of adopting an expression of envy and hatred like she normally did, Rachel just smiled, somewhat slyly.

Did she _really _think Quinn was _jealous_ of her? She scoffed at the thought. Quinn Fabray did not get jealous, people were jealous of _her._

"Finn," She greeted with an uneasy smile, grimacing uncomfortably at Rachel. She refrained from yelling at her to go away.

The last thing she wanted – or needed – was Finn whining about how "not cool" it was.

Ever since regionals, they were always talking to each other in some way. Even when he was with Quinn and she was lecturing him on what and what not to do, or when they were simply doing homework, he always had his phone out. When she asked him with a fake laugh who he was texting, he replied with a shrug, "Just Puck." But she knew better. She just didn't say anything.

Quinn sent Rachel a glare, knowing she would get the message. Back off, her eyes read.

"Well!" Rachel chirped, "I have things to do, so I'll see you Finn!"

Quinn watched with disgust as Finn practically drooled as she walked away. Boys. _What _was so damn interesting about Rachel Berry anyways? Was her undeniably amazing voice really a reason to be in love with her?

A-ha! You admit it! A voice once again shouted in her head. Finn still loves her. So why couldn't she let them be happy together instead of watching them stare at each other like lost little puppies?

Oh, stop, another voice said. You had him first. Rachel does not belong in your world, in this town. And she was _not _going to let her squeeze her way in anymore. She was _going _to get that crown and Finn was _going _to be her king whether Rachel Berry liked it or not.

**. . .**

As Rachel finished the final touches of her hair, she smiled to herself in the mirror, pleased with her appearance. Perfect.

She squealed with excitement when she heard the doorbell ring.

When she opened the door, Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God, I thought you were gonna wear something hideous like that green thing at your party."

Her smile fell and she rolled her eyes as she dragged him inside. "Shh, my dads are here."

"Picture time!"

Kurt blinked rapidly as a bright flash went off in his face. He looked at her incredulously when he noticed she didn't even blink. She shrugged, "You get used to it."

"Okay, so I want one by the door, two by the stairs, three by the fireplace and possibly seven different shots of five different poses in the backyard." Her daddy rambled.

"Daddy, there's people waiting!" She laughed when he pouted. "Fine. Two."

They smiled at the camera, doing at least two poses.

"Okay, daddy, we have to go!" She kissed both of their cheeks and followed Kurt out the door. She linked her arm with his. "Are they in there?"

Kurt nodded, rubbing her arm. Rachel sighed. Why on earth had she agreed to riding with Finn and Quinn in some stupid, fancy limo?

"On the bright side," Kurt chirped, leaning into her ear as he opened the door for her, "you look _way _better than she does."

**. . .**

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop loosening this thing?"

Finn rolled his eyes as Quinn fixed his tie.

"We have to look good once they call us up."

"That's not for another thirty minutes!" He argued.

He wasn't trying to be mean but ever since they had gotten there almost two hours ago, she had been annoying him to no end. Fix your tie, your hair is sticking up in the back, fix your tie, when they call us, remember the dance moves we went over, don't forget to kiss me precisely when the song ends so everyone knows we're officially together, and _fix your tie._

Quinn had dragged him everywhere, talking to the popular kids, and jocks like him. Sure, he loved and missed that kind of attention but he really couldn't care less. As Quinn pulled him to another group of people, he spotted his step brother and Rachel.

He sighed; Rachel had been driving him crazy all night. And they haven't even uttered a word to each other! When she had climbed in the limo with Kurt, he had to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor. Quinn looked great and he told her so but Rachel… Rachel looked _stunning._ Her long, dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail, but it looked like it took hours. Little ringlets shaped her perfect face. Her eyes had a dark, smoky look to them. And her dress! She wore a dark blue\light purple dress that clung to her in _all_ the right places. The fabric hugged her curves and _damn_, Finn tried not to drool! He wanted to at least say she looked nice (anything to see that smile) but Quinn's grip on his arm was tight so he kept his mouth shut.

He watched longingly as she chatted with Tina, Mike, Mercedes and her new boyfriend, throwing her head back and laughing with that adorable giggle she had. He missed her laugh. And her smile. He just missed her. So what was he doing with Quinn? He sighed again. Don't think about it.

He felt Quinn pinch his arm and he looked her way. Everyone was focused on Principal Higgins. Oh! He was about to announce the king and queen!

"And the prom king and queen of McKinley High is…"

Finn turned his head, feeling someone watching him and he locked eyes with Rachel. She gave him a small, sad smile and he felt himself falling.

"Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray!"

Cheers erupted from around the gym and Quinn beamed with delight, linking her arm with his and dragging him to the stage.

No, no, this was all wrong!

He froze on the last step to the stage, letting go of Quinn.

Her eyes snapped to his, "Finn, come on."

"I'm sorry, Quinn." He glanced at the sea of teenagers, spotting Rachel's shocked face immediately.

He looked back at Quinn, who was now glaring daggers at him.

"You're not my queen." He ignored everyone's gasp. "I made a mistake. Find your own ride home."

Quinn's jaw dropped as he walked away from her.

Bad move.

Now almost every girl there, after getting over the initial shock, began to yell his name.

He thought he might have heard Quinn shriek, "Finn, wait!"

Some girls even shouted, "Finn I'll be your queen!"

The old Finn would have _loved _all of the attention from so many chicks, but he had changed this year. He liked to think that he matured. Besides, I only have eyes for one girl, he thought as he fearlessly made his way toward her.

"We need to talk," He told her anxiously.

Her mouth still open in surprise, her eyes widened. "I-I-wh…"

He almost laughed at the adorably confused expression on her face. There was hardly ever a moment when Rachel Berry was confused.

The chanting of his name grew louder and he turned around to see a large crowd of single – and probably taken – girls charging toward them.

Panicking, he looked back at Rachel. They needed to get out of there.

"Finchel! Over here!"

Finn and Rachel looked in the direction of the voice, seeing his (wonderful, amazing, awesome) brother by the emergency exit.

Wait, did he just call them Finchel?

Anyway.

Without a word, he took Rachel's hand and followed Kurt as he led them to the choir room.

"Whew!" Kurt smiled as he locked both doors. "Crazy kids!"

Finn and Rachel looked at each other, somewhat amused.

"Uh, Kurt," He said, gesturing towards Rachel. "Thanks for the help, man, but… do you mind?"

"Oh!" Kurt turned to the exit. "Of course! I'll, uh, just be out here."

When he left the room, Finn faced Rachel, just now noticing he was still holding her hand. He let go, for fear that he would start sweating.

She spoke first. "Finn, what's wrong? Why did you-"

"Why Puck?" He interrupted.

"_What?" _

"You know what I mean. Rachel, we obviously have some unresolved issues to discuss." He was quite proud at his choice of words.

She was even slightly taken aback. "H-here? _Now_?"

He shook his head, "Just forget about all of the rest. Answer my question. Please." He begged desperately. "Why Puck?"

"You _know_ why." She retorted. "Why Santana?"

"I still don't see why _that_ part matters! You were with Jesse-"

"Knowing you slept with Santana hurts me almost as much as me kissing Noah hurts you. She is half the reason I have so many insecurities, Finn! And when she _did _insult and ridicule me, you never said anything!" Tears now streamed down her face.

Gosh, was he really that big of a jerk? One of those guys who wasn't man enough to stand up for his own girlfriend? As if he didn't put her through enough in their sophomore year. Hell, he was lucky she still _talked _to him! As he looked at her, cheeks rosy, her eyes wet with more tears, he saw the real Rachel Berry. She had such a forgiving heart and such a determined mind. And so strong.

And what was he? An idiot. A loser. A coward. He couldn't even face telling her that he had slept Santana when they weren't even together and she was taken. He really did not deserve her. And he knew she had kissed Puck just to make him angry (_it worked_). But he also knew that she didn't have any feelings for him. He should've realized that sooner and _not _fight back when _she _fought for him. Why did he even go back to Quinn? Yes, he loved her once but she lied to him. At least Rachel was honest. Besides, he wasn't _in love_ with her like he was –_ is _– with Rachel.

"I am such an idiot," He muttered.

"You're not an idiot." She argued weakly, but he shook his head, now really angry with himself. "No, I am."

He paced around the room; her wide brown eyes followed him.

"I-I never stood up for you when I should've, I never listened when you gave me one of your long rants. I didn't compliment you as much as I should have, 'cause really, Rachel, you're the most beautiful girl I know, with your unicorn sweaters and knee high socks-" She held back a half laugh, half cry. "A-and I didn't take you to good enough places! I mean, how boring is the movies? And I could never take you to those expensive vegetarian places…" He trailed off, upset.

"Finn," She said quietly, placing her small hand on his face. "It's okay. I didn't need any of that," She shrugged sheepishly, "as long as I had you."

He closed his eyes at her touch. He had missed that too. "I'm not _good enough_ for you, Rachel. All I would do is hold you back from what you really want."

He heard her teeth grind together in frustration. "You _are _what I want."

He opened his mouth to reply but went silent for a moment. They both stood there, quietly staring at each other, their gazes full of tenderness and affection as the smooth notes of Faithfully drifted to their ears.

He held out his hand, grinning. "Dance with me."

She looked at his offered hand in disbelief but took it anyways, laughing nervously. "You hate to dance."

"Not when I'm with you."

A smile slowly graced her features and she put her right hand on his shoulder, comfortably resting her head on the other. When she felt his arms tighten around her, she almost purred with pleasure. It felt like years had passed, they haven't been this close in _so _long. They swayed back and forth, eyes closed. Rachel knew that at that moment that there was absolutely nothing in the entire world that was better than being in Finn's arms. It was as if the last few months never happened and they were back in the beginning of their junior year blissful stage.

Neither had noticed that the song had ended a while ago and some random Black Eyed Peas song was now playing in the background.

Rachel lifted her head when she felt Finn pull back. She knew that look. Those soft eyes, those slightly upturned lips… Rachel almost jumped up and down and began clapping in anticipation.

She could feel herself leaning into him as he began to speak.

"I-"

Rachel's neck almost snapped when she turned at the sound of a loud bang. Seeing it was Kurt, Finn groaned and let him in.

"Yeah, sorry to bother you and all but um… well, long story short, Puck is drunk and just threw up _all _over Quinn. I know you don't really care," Kurt quickly added, noticing Finn's agitated expression. "But… she wants to go home and, well, the limo driver sort of… bailed."

"Sorry, Kurt, not my problem. Get Puck or someone else."

"Everyone else came with other people and Puck's drunk, Finn! Now, she's not exactly one of my favorite people, but this is _prom_, it's a big deal for us. No one wants this for their prom! I mean, how awful it must be to –"

"If I take her home, will you _please_ stop talking?"

Rachel looked at him in surprise, her eyebrows raised.

When Kurt nodded, Finn turned to her. "I promise I'll be _right _back. Please, just… wait."

And with that, he was gone.

Rachel stood in the middle of the choir room, still in shock of what had just happened. After everything that occurred that night… Seeing Quinn's wide smile when the principal announced their names… Finn telling Quinn he wasn't her king… Finn telling her about Santana… the words he left unsaid… after all of that, he _still_ goes to Quinn! Face it, she thought to herself, you'll never be good enough.

Ugh, stop! She scolded, _you_ are Rachel Berry, you can do anything you set your mind to. You will become a Broadway _legend_, with or without Finn. You don't need him. Remember, the only way to rise to success is if you're alone.

No, that's not true… Oh, just stop! You can do better than the oblivious Finn Hudson! You do _not _need him.

… So why did her heart ache in her chest like it had been for months?

Rachel knew what came next as she buried her face in her hands and cried, running all the way home.

**. . .**

With her arms crossed in front of her, Quinn glared at the red light that _would not change_. When Kurt had told her Finn would be driving her home, she got in Puck's truck without a word, waiting for him to close the door so she could begin yelling. But neither of them said a word.

Finn thought it was like, the longest car ride ever.

He really wanted to get back to Rachel. Plus, Quinn smelled really bad no matter how much she tried to fix it.

"Why'd you do it?" Her voice was quiet.

Knowing the light wasn't changing anytime soon, he looked over to her.

She looked at him, her face void of any emotion. "Was I that annoying?"

"To be honest, yes." He answered and she looked away.

He spoke again, getting her attention. "But I'm not mad at you."

The light turned green and they were quiet again.

Quinn twisted her hair around two fingers, a habit she had been having since she was two. Her thoughts were all over the place. Finn had always had a thing for Rachel Berry… he left her for the girl twice! Isn't it time to give up? She thought. Is it? Does she want to give him up?

"Do you love her?"

Finn instantly knew who "her" was. Who else would it be? He thought of everything that had happened this year, last year, last summer and smiled. "Yeah, I do."

She nodded, looking away again.

He sighed. "You don't love me, Quinn."

Quinn laughed humorlessly, swiping at her eyes and finally accepting it. "I think it's more like tears of rejection."

"Nah," He said, "I know you love Puck."

If she was drinking water, she would've spit it out.

"What? Are you crazy? I haven't even talked to him all year!"

"Exactly," Finn said, "I've known you for a long time, Quinn. I know when you care about someone."

She wanted to tell him that he didn't _know _anything and to go to hell, but… she wanted to know why he thought that.

He continued, "It's like a routine for you. You date a guy, you're happy as long as he follows your rules and you don't get too attached – but we can't say the same for the other person. You get attracted to someone else, cause trouble for everyone, play the heartbroken girl when really you know it's your fault and you run away…" He trailed off quietly, looking intently ahead of him, his expression full of pain and sadness. "Just like me." He finished, looking ahead still, as if in his own world.

They sat in her driveway, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Thanks for driving me home."

He nodded, staring at his hands on the steering wheel.

She got out of the car and leaned over before closing the door. "I hope she's worth it."

Finn sat there silently; Rachel's hurt face flashing in his mind.

He needed to get back to the school.

**. . .**

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Kurt flinched at Finn's booming voice.

"I told you, Finn, I came in here after you left and she was gone! I looked _everywhere_! I asked people, I looked around the entire school, I called her cell phone twenty-eight times!" Kurt's hands went to his sides. "Do you think she left?"

"Why would she leave when I told her not to? And she doesn't have her car, she wouldn't walk anywhere."

"You don't know that."

Finn stared at his brother, frustrated. "God, man, don't _say _that."

The two brothers glared at each other, Finn towered over Kurt.

Once he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, Kurt quickly got it out. "Oh, thank God! It's Rachel."

Finn read the message over his shoulder.

**I'm at home. Don't come over.**

Without a word, Finn headed to Puck's truck.

"Wait, Finn, she doesn't want you over there!" Kurt yelled.

He closed the door, determination on his face. "I don't care."

And with that, he sped out of the parking lot.

"But how am I supposed to get home?" Kurt whined to no one.

**. . .**

Rachel lies uncomfortably in her bed, her mind running a mile a minute. She had only gotten as far as changing into her tank top and shorts, not even bothering to wash her face. She just wanted to sleep for hours and forget everything that happened tonight. As if she would ever be able to forget the reason her heart was broken.

Just one more year, Rachel, and you're out of here!

One more year.

She was relieved that the soft knocking at her door went away. If she heard one more "sweetheart, what happened?" or "honey, do you want some water?" from either of her dads, she would scream.

So she came in the house in tears, big deal. They didn't need to smother her. That's not fair, she thought, they're just worried.

She sighed, swinging her legs off the bed. She better go tell them that she's fine. Or will be.

Slowly trailing down the stairs, she peeked around the corner to see her dads sitting quietly in the living room, as if waiting for her.

Were they waiting for her?

"Dad, daddy…" She greeted, walking into the room and holding up a hand as they scrambled to her.

"I'm fine." She said sadly. "I just wanted to let you know."

They stood up to hug her but she stopped them again. "Don't hug me, please."

The last thing she wanted was to start crying again.

Her daddy hesitated, afraid to encounter a Rachel Berry tantrum. "Are you gonna tell us what happened, honey?"

She shook her head. "I don't really want to talk about it right now…"

Her fathers nodded and her dad spoke up. "I hate to tell you this, sweetheart, and you _know _how much we hate doing this but we have a meeting early tomorrow morning." He looked at her guiltily. "But we'll be back by two!"

"That's fine, dad." She stood up, heading to her room.

She flopped back onto her bed, exhausted.

As she was slowly drifting off, a strange tapping noise woke her. She sat up abruptly. Where was it coming from? She looked right and left, noticing the tiny pebble hit her window. What on earth…?

She walked over to her window. Oh my God. Finn?

Lifting the hard glass, she stared down at him, her arms crossing as the cool breeze hit her.

_Why didn't you wait?_ He mouthed to her.

She continued to stare.

_Can we talk? Please? _

She sighed, not being able to resist. Damn those eyes!

Finn watched as she disappeared. Why was she ignoring him?

Oh, he realized with a groan, was she upset about him bringing Quinn home? Ugh, he was so stupid!

Sighing dejectedly, he looked at the time. Almost midnight.

Suddenly, there was a noise and Finn lifted his head to see Rachel… in _tiny _shorts and a tank top. He had never seen her in so little clothing before! He always thought Rachel was kind of sneaky hot but she was really sexy. But then he noticed her face. The deep set frown, the sad eyes with tracks of mascara on her cheeks from crying.

It's official, Finn thought, no matter what mood she was in, happy or sad, Rachel somehow always looked gorgeous to him.

"Finn-"She began but was stopped when he had smashed his lips to hers. He felt her resist for a second and she weakly tried to push him away but when his hands automatically went to her waist, she melted into him, her skinny arms going around his neck.

God, how long had it been since they were _this _close? It truly felt like years but at the same time, felt like nothing had changed.

Finn thought this was the hottest kiss _ever_.

Sure, he and Rachel had some pretty awesome make out sessions in the past but there was something about the way their lips connected now after so many months apart that beat those other times.

Lips not even parting for air, Finn lifted her off the floor and her legs instinctively went around his waist, her hands caressing his face as he held her by her thighs tightly against him.

Finally breaking for air, Rachel pulled away, her eyes shining as she looked into his.

He set her down on the ground, eyes never breaking contact as he placed his large hands on her face. "I love you, Rachel." He said, his voice smooth. "And I don't wanna be without you anymore."

The tears came quickly and Rachel shook her head., sniffing. Why was she lying to herself? She would rather be alone for the rest of her life than without him or with someone else.

"Me either," She choked.

His eyes brightened and his face broke out into a huge, dimpled grin.

Before either of them could do or say anything, Rachel heard the door to her house open and close.

She looked at them in fear. Her dads.

They both examined them, confused. "Rachel, what's going on?"

Her dad gasped when he noticed the tears once again on his daughter's cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but her dad was quick. He turned to Finn, glaring at him. "What the hell did you do to her? I bet you're the reason she came home crying tonight!"

Finn stared, wide-eyed, feeling guilty and upset by the turn of events, not knowing what to say.

"No, dad, it's okay!" Rachel assured her fathers.

She caught Finn's eye. "… They're tears of happiness."

At her dads confused looks again, she just shooed them to the front door. "Don't worry, Finn was just leaving." She gave him a look that said _wait for me_ and led her dads in the house. Finn heard her reassure her dads once more that she was fine and she was just going to tell him goodnight.

When the door closed, Rachel rushed to him, pecking him on the lips, "come through the back door, I'll let you in."

_Wait, what?_

He gawked at her in awe, hardly believing what she was saying. "Rachel-"

"It's fine, just come. Please."

And that was all he needed. He kissed her once more, this time it lasted a bit longer as they tried to relish the feeling of the others lips again.

Breaking away from him again, she went back inside and he waited two minutes before going around the back door, where she was already waiting.

He followed as she took his hand and quickly but quietly led him upstairs. He briefly wondered why she had him enter the back door, but then he heard the muffled sounds of her dads talking in the kitchen.

Rachel closed the door behind her, locking it and looking at him, a seductive yet soft glint in her eyes.

It was awkward for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say, which was strange since Rachel _always _knew what to say.

He asked about her dads and she focused anywhere but at him. "They have a business trip in a few hours." She glanced up at him. "I already told them goodbye."

_Oh._

And then she was in his arms and her tiny body just felt _so right _against him. He looked down at her face when he heard her sniff. "Don't cry. It's okay."

But it was no use. Slow, hot tears coursed down her face. "I-I just _missed you._"

He sighed, leaning his chin down in her hair, his hand running up and down her back. "I missed you more."

Finn felt her smile against him. She buried her face into his chest, smelling his cologne. Her arms wrapped around his waist. "Not possible."

His deep laughed rumbled against her ear and she almost squealed with happiness when his grip on her tightened.

They continued to stand there, both not uttering a word, afraid to ruin the perfect moment.

Rachel's mind was racing. Where did this leave them? Together? Just friends? Her heart clenched painfully at the thought. She didn't think she could handle being "just friends" with Finn, not after everything that had happened between them. But… was this really just a night of closure?

Her worries all disappeared and she smiles at him when he whispered. "I wanna be with you again, Rach. I want us to be Finchel again."

She laughed, tracing his lips with her finger. "Just kiss me."

Before he could comply, Rachel crushed her lips to his, thrusting her tongue into his mouth eagerly. Finn's hands cupped her hips in surprise, responding to her kiss with just as much longing.

They continued to kiss each other hungrily and Finn groaned as her small tongue massaged his.

He pulled away with a loud _smack_, taking in her appearance. Her hair was messy, her tank top clung to her skin and could those pajama bottoms be any _shorter_? Scratch that. Could _she _be any _sexier_?

"Wait, what about your dads?"

The last thing he wanted on one of the best nights of his life was to be killed.

She shook her head quickly, reaching for him again. "We'll be quiet," She whispered in his ear, then playfully tugged on his earlobe with her teeth. Holy sh-

Their make-out session just heated up and Finn was about to pass out from how tight his tie was.

As if reading his mind, Rachel's little hands pulled on his tie and had it off in a second.

_Damn_, he thought with another groan as she attacked his neck. All those times Finn ever said Rachel was a prude, he totally took it back now!

Holy fuck, he winced, did she just _bite _him? His pants were tight now and way past the point of uncomfortable.

It took literally everything in him, but he gently pushed her off, grabbing her face and looking into those gorgeous brown orbs. "Rachel, you_ know_ this isn't just about sex for me, right?" He _needed_ to make sure she knew he loved her.

Locked in his gaze, Rachel nodded silently, grasping both of his large hands in hers.

"Of course…" She finally spoke and he entwined their fingers. "I just… I waited and wanted you for so long…" She trailed off, too ashamed to go on.

"Hey," She looked back up at him. "It's cool. I want you, too. I just wanted to make sure you knew that I cared about you." He smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "But that was really, really, _really _hot."

She beamed and his stomach did a flip.

Rachel squeezed his hand, her voice low and raspy. "I think – I'm ready for the next step, Finn."

Licking her lips nervously, she reached down, her pajama bottoms slowly sliding down her long, tanned legs, leaving her in just her shirt and underwear. She quickly pulled her shirt off, her eyes widening as he made his way towards her. His left hand brushed lightly against the curve of her hip and her breath got caught in her throat at the contact.

"You're so beautiful," He croaked.

She just blinked up at him. His hand rose up higher and stopped at her bra strap.

"Wait," She interrupted and he pulled back, worried she might have changed her mind. Did he do something wrong?

She gave him a small smile. "Your turn."

She stifled a giggle when he impatiently ripped off his jacket and shirt revealing his _very _muscular torso and unbuttoned his slacks, letting them fall to the floor. He watched as her eyes grew wider (he didn't think it was possible!) at the sight of him in just his boxers. She was shocked and somewhat flattered by the effect she had on him.

Instinctively, her hands reached out for him and she felt his muscles ripple under her fingertips. She ran her index finger up the middle of his chest, tracing little patterns on his skin.

"Rachel," He said huskily and as she looked up into his lust-filled eyes, she felt something wet between her legs..

He gazed into her innocent eyes, captivated by her beauty. He planned to show her just how beautiful he thought she really was.

Reaching for her bra strap again, she sucked in a sharp breath as it slid down her arm, knowing that she would soon be completely… vulnerable in front of him. She let him slide the other strap down and reach behind her to undo the clasp. She held her breath as he stared down at her body, his eyes shining with adoration and desire. She took a step forward, crushing her body to his and surprised him by raising her arm and bringing his head down to hers to kiss him deeply. Her tongue begged for entrance and he gladly granted her access, their hands running all over the others chest.

When she pulled away for air, he leaned his forehead against hers, his hands still roaming her body, smiling as she let out a loud moan of pleasure.

Silently, she grabbed his hand away from her chest and led him to her bed, biting her bottom lip as he hovered above her.

She looked so tiny underneath him and he was so _not _tiny. He was afraid he might crush her or something.

Again, as if reading his mind (how did she _do _that?) she said, "You won't hurt me."

He looked into her eyes and she stroked his cheek. "I-I trust you."

He placed his hand on top of hers. "I love you, Rachel Berry, you know that?"

She smiled. "I love you, too."

"I want you to show me how much." She whispered. "Touch me, Finn."

"Rachel," Finn whispered, "a-are you sure? I mean, I know how important this is to you and I want it to be really special when we go all the way."

She pulled back. "Who said anything about going all the way? There's nothing wrong with touching, Finn."

He felt his face burn as he blushed profusely, making her giggle and kiss the tip of his nose.

But then, taking note of his somewhat somber expression, her eyebrows furrowed. "Finn? Are you-are you _upset_?"

He snapped out of it, looking over his shoulder at her. "What? N-no, I'm not. I mean, I am just a little but it's cool. Really. I can wait."

Rachel frowned. "I'm sorry, Finn. I didn't mean to get your hopes up. And this is a special night, _very_ special, but… well, I just want to be with you. That's all. I mean, I _do _want to eventually, but not now."

Finn nodded his lips in a straight line. He wasn't disappointed, he understood where she was coming from. He was just lucky she still loved and wanted him just as much as he loved and wanted her.

He felt her move closer to him and he turned his head to come face to face, her chin digging into his shoulder as she leaned against him. Her voice whisked across his lips, softly and slowly:

"I don't think I can wait until I'm twenty-five."

She smiled against his lips, letting out another cute giggle and pulling him closer to her as she lay down on her bed.

Rachel whimpered when he touched her in her – ahem, most _intimate _place, bringing his hand back down when he removed it, scared he had hurt her.

"I love you so much," He murmured against her skin early the next morning.

Letting out a content sigh, Rachel turned her body to face his once she felt him dropping small, butterfly kisses on the back of her neck. She snuggled up to him and he dropped a kiss on her head, his hand gently rubbing soothing circles on her bare back.

So she didn't want to have sex now; that was really fine with him. He could wait, but not _that_ long. At least she knew she couldn't wait either. And when they finally did do it, it would be _perfect_ and _right_ and _God_, he didn't think he could possibly love her any more than he already did.

So they didn't make love last night, it was fine, really. But they did share something beautiful. It was the first time that Rachel had _ever _let a boy get so close to her in _that _way. In fact, come to think of it, Finn was her first for everything. First _real_ kiss, first _real _crush, first long-term relationship, first –ahem, few- heartbreak and first for... well, what they did the night before. And despite the fact that when they did finally do the deed, she would not be his first, but that's okay because he _loved_ her. And that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

**A\N: **So? Was it good? Was it bad? Awful? Fantastic? Stupid? Pointless? Review please! Reviews are like hugs to me! (:


End file.
